kndfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Cheese
Operation Cheese''' for 'Crazy Heroes Eradicate Evil Supreme Entity ' ' ''notes Numbuh 1,2,4, 86, and 5 episode sequel to Operation: T.H.E- S.H.O.G.U.N. villains: Ultimate Cheese Ninjas, the shogun, Cheese King, the Common Cold, Mister Guy ally debuts: Numbuh 86 (for fanfics) KND 2x4 technology: handheld weapons, V.U.L.T.U.R.E (Very Unbelievable Lord-o Terrain Unleashes Real Empulsivness/ a vulture based flyer), G.U.T.B.U.S.T, chicken cannon (from Op. NUGGET) villain technology: hardened cheese cheddar swords, mozzerella cannons, swiss island, the Flu Bug XIII locations (in important order): Swiss Island, the factory, Mr. Guy's house, Sector V Treehouse, park synopis The Replacemant The fanfic starts at the kid's park where we see a boy playing with his small dog. The boy throws his american wizbee and it goes far near the park's forest. The dog goes after it and seconds later, runs back without the wizbee. The boy's confused and than sees a shadow looming over him and runs away, yelling. We see a giant six legged metal bug with a laser tail. Inside, holds a sinister Common Cold who shoots a long stream of laser at citizens far below. We see a girl get hit by the laser and than starts sneezing. Suddenly, two more of these bugs appear, this time on auto. Common Cold laughs and sends his Flu Bug XII on the boy in the first part. Common Cold claims that he has the boy now but when the laser is about to fire, Numbuh 4 comes from nowhere and gets the boy away. Common Cold curses and notices Numbuh 4. Then, the rest of Sector V come with handheld weapons including a chicken noodle gun wielded by Numbuh 2. The team starts firing and Numbuh 4 uses his GUTBUST to attack one of the auto flu bugs. The flu bug merely thrashes the boy away knocking him into a bush. Numbuh 1 claims that Common Cold will never get away with taking over the world with colds. Common Cold than gets angry and his flu bug suddenly gets plated into new armor making it bigger. Also, a new mini cannon has been added to the tail. The machine starts firing lasers and snot bombs at everything. Numbuh 2 manages to shoot a thermos loaded with chicken noodles into the tail clogging it and contaminating it. The flu bug suddenly explodes hiiting the one next to it. Everybody cheers. Suddenly, the Cold comes out and reveals his snot gun. He shoots multiple shots at kids. Numbuh 3 suddenly gets hit by a snot shot. Numbuh 2 acts dramatic for a minute and stops when he gets close to being hit by the snot gun. Numbuh 1 then uses his rocket shoes and dodges shots from the cold. His rocket shoes burn up the snot gun and it leads to Numbuh 2 shooting a final blast of thermos loaded with noodles at Common Cold and the whole screen is filled with noodles. The next scene shows the Sector V treehouse where the team waits for Numbuh 3's replacement. To their horror they discover Numbuh 86 is Numbuh 3's replacement. Cheese Numbuh 86 asks what they're looking at. Numbuh 4 even faints. Numbhu 5 gets suspicious asking whos taking care of world tactical. Numbuh 86 replies sighing that she's been taking the job too serious lately and was on vacation for a week helping her friend Numbuh 3. Numbuh 4 recovers and faints again. Numbuh 86 starts getting angry and yelling at Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4 only runs away screaming. Numbuh 86 scraches her head, confused. Numbuh 2 then decides he needs to go to the washroom. Numbuh 5 claims that she'll help him and follow Numbuh 2 but turning and going up the stairs. Numbuh 86 gives a fixed eye to a nervous Numbuh 1 who then decides to check if they're any new missions. Numbuh 86 then quietly calls her team, "weird". Numbuh 86 then sits on the couch and begins to watch some Tv. Numbuh 1 is talking to Numbuh 362 about a mystery. Apparently, a cheese factory has been closed for ten years and reopens. The same day that the local cheese factory closes. Numbuh 1 decides to pay a visit to the President of the new cheese factory. Numbuh 362 then asks if this has to do with Numbuh 86 coming into her team. But before she could finish, Numbuh 1 closed her off and giving a sigh of relief. Numbuh 86 then comes barging in and demanding where the chips are. Numbuh 1 reminds Numbuh 86 about that he was captain of the team and he's the son of Numbuh 0. The two start fighting and the rest of the team come sot watch. Numbuh 4 even brins popcorn. It ends with Numbuh 362 coming back on the screen telling the two to be quiet. Everbody is silent. Numbuh 362 decides that the new mission will be split up. Numbuh 86 will go with Numbuh 2 and 4 to the cheese factory while Numbuh 1 and 5 go to the ex-president of the old cheese factory. Numbuh 8 boasts that she has the biggest team and Numbuh 1 boasts that she has the smartest. Numbuh 86 than says that Numbuh 5 isn't as smart as her and Numbuh 5 gets angry and begins another fight. This ends with Numbuh 362 silencing everybody before closing. The next scene is in the cheese factory where we visit a desk where two yellow hands tap. A cheese ninja comes and asks about the Shogun, his father. The person in the desk is the Cheese King. A new version of the Cheese Shogun. Actually, the teen son. The body of the cheese king is a cheese suit and crown. He declares that the cheese will be put into the island. The cheese ninja asks again about the Shogun and the Cheese King just tells him to go away. Mr. Guy Numbuh 1 and 5 go to a apartment owned by Mr. Guy, the ex-president of the old cheese factory. KND are suspicious since Mr. Guy could never own a entire apartment. While walking to the house in the streets, Numbuh 5 claims that Numbuh 86 isn't the best replacemtn. Numbuh 1 agrees and notices how uge the apartment is. Numbuh 5 says that the Kids Next Door were right about Mr. Guy never being able to own another apartment. As the two enter the apartment, the duo meet the receptionist who asks if they have a apointment. Numbuh 1 quickly says that he's the son of the President. The receptionist isn't convinced and is about to call the guards when Numbuh 5 takes out her SLUGGUh and socks out the receptionist. The alarm goes off and Numbuh 5 blames Nigel for saying that he's the son of the president. Numbuh 1 mimics Numbuh 5 as she fights through a array of guards. He stops dead as a guard lunges at him. A mini size of the cake monster from Operation I-S.C.R.E.A.M. attacks and Numbuh 5 loses her slugguh as she attepts to punch the monster. The two operatives run away from the guards and take the elevator. Numbuh 1 says the experience was close and Numbuh 5 agrees. Suddenly, the elavator shuts down and Numbuh 1 hits his head on the elavator wall, groaning. The elavator suddenyl starts up again at high speed sending eveything dark. We than see the operatives thrown at by guards. The room is dark and soon, a light shines over the operatives and then abither figure. The figure is, of course, Mister Guy. Mister Guy is a hunched old bald man like Mister Boss, except he wears a tuxedo and has a stick. Numbuh 1 asks how could he afford this house and Mr. Guy merely tells him to leave him alone and that he should mind his own life. Numbuh 5 asks why his factory closed down and Mr. Guy replies saying, "I went to retirement." Numbuh 5 counters saying that someone could take his place and Numbuh 1 adds that the other factory was opened shortly after. Mister Guy sighs and says he was bribed into closing the factory. Numbuh 1 asks who and Mister Guy says, "Thats all I can say or I lose my apartment." Mr. Guy then says that the guards will "Reloacte" Numbuh 1 and 5. Numbuh 5 has her eyes wide and claims that she won't be locked in any basement and takes out a roast chicken cannon from operation: N.U.G.G.E.T. and shoots at Mister Guy. Mister Guy tumbles over, his mouth full of chicken and the two dissappear with Numbuh 1 throwing down a smoke bomb. Everything covers in smoke and we see the duo in the streets again. Numbuh 1 then has his eyes wide open. It was simple who bribed him. THe Cheese Factory. Swiss Island We then see the skies as the kids next door, VULTURE soars in the sky. Numbuh 86 says, "We're lucky that we followed the co-ordinates to Swiss Island and now we're going to put things right." Numbuh 2 complains that the cheese ninjas now know that they're following them and Numbuh 4 just mumbles. Numbuh 86 yells at the two, to their anger and starts a loud fight. Unknown to the three, a group of cheese ninjas are following them on jet-packs. The lead cheese ninja gives a signal and plants a bomb on the VULTURE. The cheese ninjas soon leave as the bomb clicks for 1 minute. Suddenly as the three fight, Numbuh 2 hears a beeping and everybody freaks out except Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4 merely dodges a panicking Numbuh 86 and opens the escape hatch spotting the bomb. Numbuh 4 merely kicks the planted bomb off. Suddenly, the cheese ninjas come back with iron cheddar swords and other ninja weapons. Numbuh 4 runs inside and Numbuh 2 congratulates Numbuh 4 on not panicking. Numbuh 86 then asks if the bomb is off. Numbuh 4 says that a bunch of cheese ninjas are attacking. This time no one freaks out and Numbuh 2 goes right away into dodging the cheese ninjas. Numbuh 4 and 86 go outside the hatch and fight the cheese ninjas with mustard guns. Eventually, the cheese ninjas win and the two operatives are tied together by cheese rope. Th cheese ninja leader is about to kick the two overboard when Numbuh 86 eats through the cheese rope and complains that its mozzeralla and nobody likes mozzeralla. The cheese ninja replies with slashing th esword at Numbuh 86 who dodges it and kicks the ninja overboard, taking his jet-pack. Suddenly, the VULTURE loses gas and falls into the ocean. Then, we see Numbuh 86, 2, and 4 flying on stolen jet-packs and flying. Numbuh 2 asks what smells like cheese and notces a cheese ninja on his foot. Numbuh 2 kicks the ninja off, panicking. Numbuh 86 calls Numbuh 2 a scaredy cat. We leave the two and meanwhile, the cheese king is watching from his telescope and curses. He orders for that the advance elite cheese ninjas find a eliminate the enemy. Suddenly, the cheese ninjas come right away and Cheese King asks what the ninjas are doing here. One ninja points up. Cheese King looks up and screams. The Last Fight Within the Last Fight '' Te three operatives crash land in the desk of the Cheese King. The King orders the ninjas to attack and th eninjas reply by taking out their swords. Numbuh 1 and 5 suddenly come in and Numbuh 1 happily announces that the his team is going to beat Numbuh 86. Numbuh 86 then boasts that shes already here. Numbuh 1 bets Numbuh 86 who can clobber the most ninjas and Numbuh 86 agrees saying that he'll have to take a vacation if he loses. Numbuh 1 agrees saying if he wins that Numbuh 86 will stop having her vacation. The two agree and take out candy cane swords. A cheese ninja asks his buddy what time it was and his buddy is about to answer when Numbuh 1 bashes the two up. Numbuh 86 throws a cheese ninja in a bowling fashion, knocking down five. The begin to battle othe ninjas crazily while the rest try to fight but fail as a fierce Numbuh 1 and crazy Numbuh 5 begin to bash up ninjas extremly quick. Numbuh 4 decides to take out a bag of popcorn. The battle grows even more crazy and theres bashes and crashes. The Cheese King is upset about losing his men so quickly and sends out his cheese amchine. The machine is a cheese monster. The Cheese King laughs and then discovers that the cheese monster is already destroyed and then gets hit by Numbuh 1. Numbuh 86 then hits the Cheese King again, knocking him out. The two gegin to fight over who got the most points while bashing more ninjas. This ends with the entire island massacared, as we see later. The end has with Numbuh 1 and 86 still fighting over who's out and who's in. ''Return We visit the sector V without Numbuh 86. Numbuh 1 declared that the two fought so much, Numbuh 3 was feeling better by then. Numbuh 3 comes back from being sick and asks how the subsitute was. Everybody gather around her and celebrate Kuki's return. Numbuh 3 asks who was the subsitute and the rest of the team replied, "We're all trying to forget." -End Transmission